


Beauty Sleep

by kiiexo



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, also kyle is incredibly polish, because I said so, he's not alive until he's had at least two cups of coffee, i'm sorry if it doesn't make sense, kyle is not a morning person, stan and token also mentioned, thanks for coming to my ted talk, that's just how it is i don't make the rules, this started out as a drabble for an au and turned into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiexo/pseuds/kiiexo
Summary: Kyle opens his eyes, blinking away the blurriness that comes from first waking up and lifts his head, squinting as his eyes survey the room, trying to find the source of the extremely annoying noise that had dared to wake him up.From downstairs, he can hear it again.And he fumes.





	Beauty Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to get more comfortable in publishing what i write so i decided to turn this drabble from a wonderful little au into something that could pass as a oneshot. i hope i succeeded. if not, well, at least i can say that i tried. 
> 
> feedback is always welcome.

The sound of rambunctious laughter reverberating off the walls of Kyle and Kenny's shared room was loud enough to wake the slumbering redhead in the large bed. If one were to look inside at that very moment they would see what appeared to be a large mound of pillows and blankets, and a hint of frizzy red hair poking out from somewhere in the mess.

It was amazing that Kyle didn’t end up on the floor considering how violently he threw his arms and legs around while sleeping.

Kyle opens his eyes, blinking away the blurriness that comes from first waking up and lifts his head, squinting as his eyes survey the room, trying to find the source of the extremely annoying noise that had dared to wake him up. 

From downstairs, he can hear it again. 

And he fumes.

Grumbling under his breath, he maneuvers his body to face the other way, limbs getting tangled up in the mess of bed sheets that he tries and fails to kick out of the way, and blinks as he looks at the clock on the nightstand next to him. 

The time flashes 12:07 pm in large, red digits and he groans loudly.

(And maybe a little dramatically). 

God, he'd only been asleep for four incredibly short hours. 

He sighs heavily and practically throws the comforter, not before finally disentangling himself from it, onto the floor as he slithers out of the bed, his body feeling like it's stuck in limbo as he slowly makes his way to the door. 

Downstairs, the three culprits are minding their own business, laughter filling the air as Clyde plays another vine compilation on one of Token’s iPads he’d seemingly forgot one night and never bothered to take back. 

The three of them; Kenny, Tweek and Clyde, have situated themselves all on the large leather couch that takes up almost half of the living room. Tweek and Clyde had shown up at Stan, Kyle and Kenny’s town home a few hours ago, spouting boredom as their reason for bothering them. 

They'd been going down a spiral of YouTube videos for the past hour or so and had fallen into a never ending stream of vine compilations, giggling over them for the past twenty minutes.

But unfortunately, their fun was not meant to continue, as the sudden booming sound of a door slamming from upstairs stops the three from their musings almost instantly. Knowing exactly where and who the loud sound was coming from, Clyde frantically tries to pause the video before Kyle makes it into the living room, but ends up only locking the device instead.

He was never quite the best at handling situations under pressure.

In a moment of pure panic, sound still emanating unnaturally loudly from the device, he practically yeets it across the room, flinching as it hits the wall and crashes to the ground. 

A broken iPad was a small price to pay if it meant Kyle would be slightly less angry with them.

And the sound was no more.

Glancing up as heavy footsteps fall down the stairs, each one getting louder and angrier the closer he gets, the three of them wait for the shrill yell that was to come once Kyle finally made his way down the stairs. 

And oh boy, Clyde feels himself literally shrink against the soft leather of the couch as Kyle whirls around the banister and stomps into the room. 

His hair was a complete mess, most likely due to the heavy sleep they'd just awoken him from, red curls jutting out in every direction. His eyes were red from constant lack of sleep (not just this one time, Kyle had a habit of staying up late and you could see it in the bags under his eyes), and one might also say anger (but Clyde knew what real anger looked like on Kyle, and he never wanted to experience it again). One side of his face is red where it had been pressed into a sturdy pillow and if you squinted hard enough, there was definitely a strip of drying drool coating his cheek. 

Clyde could literally feel the irritation that was radiating off of the redhead. 

"Could you three kindly keep it the fuck down? Some people are trying to sleep!" Kyle almost shouts, only keeping his voice down because he knows if he gets himself too worked up he definitely won’t be able to fall back asleep. 

And if that were to happen, there would be literal hell to pay. 

He gives the three of them a look, studying them under his scrutinizing gaze, and then swiftly turns, muttering something that sounds a lot like Polish curse words under his breath as he retreats back upstairs. 

The three of them turn to look at each other, a feeling of uneasiness settling over them. 

It was basically the first rule of The Book of Kyle not to wake him up while he's sleeping, and they were probably going to pay the price later when Kyle decides to cook them something gross for dinner. 

Like chłodnik. Or golonka.

Or even worse, let's Stan cook something for dinner.

(Stan is not allowed in the kitchen anymore, as the last time he tried to cook (boxed macaroni and cheese), he ended up setting the pot on fire. He has been banned ever since.)

Kenny sighs and slinks off the couch, rolling his shoulders and stretching his arms above his head. 

"Well boys, it's been fun, but it’s looking like I'll have to go do damage control if we want anything edible to eat for dinner tonight." 

Clyde and Tweek watch as Kenny saunters up the stairs, taking two steps at a time as he’s eager to get to Kyle as quickly as possible. They both hope Kenny is able to get Kyle drifting back into a dreamy unconsciousness because they both surely do not want to deal with a passive aggressive and grumpy asshole when he decides to come back downstairs. 

They listen to his light footsteps as he makes his way into the landing and into his own room, the door opening and closing as soft as Kenny can make it as to not piss off Kyle anymore than he already is.

Clyde swallows loudly and immediately reaches for Tweek's hand, gripping the other boy’s calloused fingers tightly as he feels a wave of anxiety run through him. And, as if on cue, Tweek leans over, giving Clyde's hand a reassuring squeeze as he bumps their shoulders together. 

"Dude, it's not your fault. Kyle's just a petty asshole who needs his beauty sleep. He'll get over it." 

He quickly pecks Clyde on the side of his head, slightly chapped lips in need of some lip balm brushing over the skin just below his temple, and settles back against the couch. "If you're that worried about it, make him some of that fancy Cuban coffee you're mom showed you how to brew. He'll warm up to you again in an instant."

Tweek's voice is warm and sincere, and Clyde takes his words to heart. 

"But if I were you, I'd be more worried about Token finding out you broke one of his iPads. Dude's not gonna be happy about that." 

Clyde just sinks back into the couch, sighing as he lays his head on Tweek's shoulder, snuggling into his side as Tweek grabs the remote from the armrest next to him. "Token isn't going to care. It's not like he's already replaced it with another one anyways. Rich bastard."

Tweek laughs next to him and Clyde's heart bursts with warmth.


End file.
